1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicular wheel covers and, more specifically, to an improved wheel cover that provides spatially stabilized emblematic images which are viewable when a vehicle is stopped or moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For decades, automobile manufacturers have, like most other manufacturers, faced the problem of advertising their products with logos on the products themselves. Automobile manufacturers have at times utilized hood ornaments configured in the form of the manufacturer's logo. However, as the concern for aerodynamics became more important, the use of hood ornaments to display the manufacturer's logo became less prevalent. Through all of this, automobile manufacturers continued to place their logos on the hubcaps or wheel covers of the vehicles.
Perhaps in recognition of the problems or ineffectiveness attendant upon putting logos on hubcaps or wheel covers, manufacturers have now tended to dispense with logos. One problem with using the wheel covers to display a logo is that the logo can become indiscernible when the vehicle is moving, particularly at moderate to high speeds. Furthermore, even when the vehicle is moving at very low speeds, the rotation of the wheel cover, and thus the emblematic logo, produces a blurred or rotating image that is not highly desirable. As such, a logo on a hubcap has provided advertising benefits essentially only when the vehicle has stopped, so that it can be viewed by someone directly facing the hubcap.
A need still exists in the art to provide a hubcap or wheel cover that can produce a substantially nonblurring image of a logo that remains stationary relative to the rotation of the hubcap or wheel cover.